Egy életre
by IAmTheLawXD
Summary: Kimaradt egy kis dolog a bvezetőből... Rate: T Genre: Romance... KaibaxxxOC, van benne párbaj is, bár eléggé uncsi lehet egyesen számára, nem tudok párbajt leírni...
1. Chapter 1

Egy életre

Író: I Am The Law XD  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Rate:  
Genre:

Első fejezet

Seto Kaiba sosem volt a kedvesség és az alázatosság mintapéldánya, de emellett hihetetlen sármja volt, és hűvös jó modora még a fiúk közül is sokaknak imponált. Seto élvezte ezt a helyzetet, nem is kicsit, bárkit megkaphatott, akit csak akart, és akkor, amikor csak akarta. Az összes lány ezüst tálcán kínálta fel neki magát, és ő többször is élt ezzel a lehetőséggel. Ezzel mindenki tisztában volt, ahogy azzal is, hogy ezek a lányok 8 óránál tovább nem maradtak Setoval. Seto ezt egy kicsit sem szégyellte, és ha valaki mégis az orrára kötötte, akkor nyugodtan így felelt: „Nekem legalább van örömöm az életben."

Mikor Joey-nak feltűnt, hogy a húga is szaglászik Kaiba után, alaposan megdorgálta: „Ha meglátlak Seto Kaiba közelében, vagy a fülembe jut bármi olyasmi, ami nem tetszik, akkor soha nem ismertük egymást!"

Még senki nem hallotta így beszélni a húgával, úgy tűnik ettől a dologtól nagyon fel ment az agyvize. Serenity ennek ellenére is próbált imponálni Setonak, aki végül megszánta a lány többszöri próbálkozásait, és elvitte vacsorázni.  
CSAK ÉS KIZÁRÓLAG VACSORÁZNI.

De ugyebár a középiskolában a pletykák gyorsan terjednek, és minden újrameséléssel a sztori sokat változik. A végső verzió így hangzott, melyet már Téa mesélt el Joey-nak: „Most halottam Emily Mashrooms-tól, hogy Seto Kaiba és a húgod múlt éjjel szenvedélyes és vad éjszakát töltöttek el a Kaiba Corp. parkolójában!"

Gondolom Joey reakcióját, nem kell ecsetelni… Abban a minutumban megkereste Setot, aki éppen nyugodtan olvasott a székén ülve. Nem kicsit lepődött meg, mikor a szőke fiú ráugrott, és székestül felborította, majd elkezdte püfölni. 2 testnevelés tanár, 1 történelem tanár, és 10 vinnyogó „Kaiba-fan" diáklány kellet ahhoz, hogy leszedjék róla. Seto szája felrepedt, az orra pedig eltört. Kihívták hozzá a mentőket, Joey pedig 2 igazgatói rovóval lett gazdagabb. Még egy, és fegyelmi tárgyalásra kerül sor, úgyhogy Joey egy kicsit meghúzta magát.

Serenity hiába magyarázta el később, hogy nem történt köztük semmi, Seto még csak meg sem fogta a kezét, akkor már nem lehetett vissza fordítani a dolgot.

Seto 2 hétig nem volt suliban, és amikor visszajött, sikítozó lányok gyűrűje fogadta. Az orrával már nem volt semmi baj, csak kicsit érzékeny volt, a szája szélén pedig ragtapasz volt, ami – a lányok szerint – még szexibbé tette az arcát.

Leült a szokásos helyére, elővette a tankönyveket melyekre az első órán szüksége volt. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy az előtte lévő padban nem az ül, aki szokott. Eddig egy Bill Morison nevű srác ült előtte, de most egy feketehajú lány ült előtte. A haja copfba volt fogva, és hullámos volt, kb. hátközépig ért. Ülve is látszott hogy lány létére igencsak magas, úgy 177-180 lehetett.

-Elnézést… - szólította meg hátulról Seto, de a lány nem felelt. Csak ült, és a fejét a kezével megtámasztva nézett előre. – Elnézést! – próbálta Seto kicsit hangosabban, nem jött össze így sem végül megbökte a lány vállát, aki hátranézett, és végre megszólalt:

-Oh, bocsi! – mondta, majd kivette a fülhallgatókat a füléből – Elvis Costello… Mindig bele feledkezek.

-Hol van Bill?

-Ki?

-Bill Morison.

-Á! Biztosan a srácra gondolsz, aki itt ült. Mit tudom én, hogy hol van, most vagyok itt először. Mondták, hogy üljek ide, mert aki eredetileg itt ült, ma nincs benn. Amúgy a nevem Sandra Flayer. – Setonak nagyon nem tetszet a lány modora, és az a flegmaság, ahogyan bemutatkozott, nem is kívánt vele tovább társalogni. Csak oda lökte hogy: Seto Kaiba, majd kinyitotta könyvét, és úgy tett, mintha keresne benne valamit, jelezvén, hogy vége a beszélgetésnek. De a lány ezt vagy nem vette tudomásul, vagy nem érdekelte. Tovább beszélt.

-Seto Kaiba? Ó, a Spuri! – Seto felkapta a fejét, és gyilkos pillantást vetett a lányra. Tudta jól, hogy a fiúk egymást között őt csak spurinak hívják, mivel egy lányt sem tart meg egy éjszakánál tovább, de nem hitte volna, hogy egy lányt is beavatnak ebbe. A lányok előtt nem szokták így hívni, mivel az itteni női társaság 95-a oda van érte.

-Hogy mondtad?

-Spuri. – a lány gonoszul mosolygott. Ilyen gonosz mosolyt még én sem tudok produkálni – gondolta magában Seto. – Hehe, valami hasonló reakcióra gondoltam. Egyébként az orrod hogy van?

-Nem gondolod, hogy új diákként inkább meg kéne húznod magad?

-Nyugi, nem cikizlek… Én már csak ilyen cinikus vagyok. Nem szívatásból kérdeztem, hogy mi van az orroddal. Az az állat Wheeler tényleg jól elbánt veled. – Seto felhúzta egy kicsit az orrát.

-Nem számítottam a támadására. Sokat tudsz az itt történt dolgokról, ahhoz képest, hogy ma vagy itt először.

-Ez egy pletykás suli, erre már az első 5 percben rájöttem. Ha jól értesültem, a Wheeler eset is egy pletyka miatt esett meg.

-Igen.

-Fúj. – mondta a lány, egy fintorral az arcán. Seto nem tudta mire vélni ezt a reakciót.

-Ezt most mire mondtad?

-Erre az undorító pletykálkodásra. – ekkor becsöngettek, és mindenki a helyére rohant. Óra elején Sandra-nak ki kellett állnia az osztály elé, és bemutatkoznia, elmondani honnan jött, stb.…  
Kiderült róla hogy a nagyanyjával él, mert a szülei és az öccse meghaltak egy vonatszerencsétlenségben. 16 éves, van egy kutyája, egy tengeri malaca, egy kisegere, meg egy rakás díszhala. Szeret biciklizni, gördeszkázni, görkorizni… egyszóval ez a lány minden, ami az itteni kis csitrikből hiányzik. Eléggé fiús volt, nem csak a viselkedése, a járása, a testtartása is. Szünetekben is feltűnt, hogy inkább a fiúk, mintsem a lányok társaságát keresi. Azzal az „állat Wheeler-el" is jól elvolt, így keveredett el a Yugi baráti körhöz. Iskola után Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa és Sandra az iskolakapu előtt beszélgettek. Seto csak elsétált mellettük, de Sandra észrevette.

-Spuri, várj meg! – kiáltott utána. Seto megdermedt, majd hátrafordította a fejét. Ha szemel ölni lehetne, Sandra már ötvenszer meghalt volna. Látta, ahogy elköszönt Yugiéktól, majd odafutott hozzá.

-Mi ez a tekintet? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

-Ne nevezz Spurinak, kérlek, pláne ne hangosan.

-Bocs haver, nem állt szándékomban leégetni.

-Miért is kellet megvárjalak?

-Én is arra lakom. Mehetnénk együtt. – mielőtt még Seto válaszolhatott volna, Sandra karon ragadta, és elkezdte húzni maga után. Egy 4 méter után már nem volt rá szükség hogy húzzák, Seto ment magától is.

-Ismered Yugi Moto-t, nem?

-Persze. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy…

-… Hogy kedveled is? Valahogy sejtettem. A kissrác nekem sem túl szimpatikus… Illetve, aranyos meg minden, de… Amolyan nyálas fajta, az ilyen néha idegesítő is tud lenni.

-Nekem a… „nyálas stílusával", ahogy te hívod, semmi bajom. Csak már egyszer-kétszer alulmaradtam vele szemben.

-Miben? Csajozásban? – kérdezte csipkelődően Sandra.

-Nagyon vicces… De nem, nem csajozásban, hanem párbaj kártyában.

-Duel Monsters? Legyőzött téged ez a kis mitugrász?

-Hol élsz te? A fél világ látta az egyik ilyen párbajunkat. – mondta Seto szemrehányóan.

-Ritkán nézem TV-t. Nem tud lekötni. Viszont Duel Monsters-ben magam is verhetetlen vagyok… Egy párbaj?

-Veszíteni akarsz? – kérdezte gonoszan Seto.

-Nem, de ha nagyon könyörögsz, akkor kiegyezhetek veled döntetlenben.

-Majd meglátjuk. – Seto elvitte a Kaiba Corp. párbaj termébe Sandra-t. Oda, ahol Yugi először legyőzte. Felálltak a helyeikre.

-Mivel vendég vagy, megengedem, hogy te szabd a szabályokat. – mondta Seto

-Hát legyen… Csak hogy tovább eltartson, legyen mindenkinek 8000 életpontja. Akinek előbb fogy el, az veszít. És aki veszít, kiválaszt egy kártyát, amit oda ad a másiknak.

-Rendben. – egyezett bele Seto, majd kezdődhetett is a párbaj.

---Képzeletbeli vonal---

Sandra szemszögéből:

„Össze kell szednem magam, ha egy volt világbajnokot le akarok győzni. Lássuk, mivel kezdek… Mystical Space Typhoon, kettő is… Még jól jöhet. Beautiful Headhutress… A támadáspontja 1600, de a védekező csak 800. Arra hogy védekezzek, kicsit sem alkalmas. Mystical Sheep… Még a Bueautiful Headhutress-nél is alacsonyabb a támadáspontja. Corroding Shark… Nem is tudom, miért raktam be a paklimba 1100-as támadó, és 700-as védekező ponttal. Fake Trap… Ez sem jön majd rosszul."

-Rendben Spurikám… Leteszek 3 varázslapot, lefordítva, valamint egy szörnyet, szintén lefordítva, védekező állásba! Azt hiszem, te jössz.

-Ahogy mondod.

„Nagyon nézi a lapjait… Remélem nincs egy White Dragon a kezében, már az elején."  
-Leteszek egy védekező szörnyet, és 2 varázslapot – lefordítva, természetesen.

-Te sem tudtál sok ujjat mutatni…

-Ilyen a leosztás. Te jössz.

„Mosolyog, mint a tejbetök, na de most megkapja."  
-Azért ne legyél ilyen mosolygós kedvedben! Aktiválom 2 varázslapomat! 2 Mystical Space Typhoon, amivel elpusztítom a 2 varázslapodat, és habár én ezzel 500 élet pontot veszítek, mindenképpen megéri látni a döbbent arcodat.

„Ó, és valóban, micsoda döbbenet."  
-És most jövök én.

„Úgy tűnik, nagyon felidegesítetem. Na de lássuk, mit húztam… King of Yaminaki, igen, jobbkor nem is jöhetett volna! Kétezres a támadópontja, biztos, hogy a lefordított lapjának nincs annyi védekezőpontja, hogy ezt túlélje."

-Még mindig mosolygsz, Seto, pedig nem ál jól a szénád. Előhívom King of Yaminakit!

-Micsoda?

„Igen, ez az igazi döbbenet, amire vártam."

-Pontosan… Tribute Summon. Feláldozom az előbb lehívott lapomat, hogy előhívhassam ezt a lényt! King of Yaminaki, támadd a lefordított lapot!

„Milyen fura arcot vág, mikor elpusztítják az egyik szörnyét."  
-Nyugi, nem veszítettél életpontot.

-Tudom.

„Juj, valaki megsértődött."

-Leteszek egy lapot, lefordítva, védekező állásba!

„Na hajrá… Úgy látszik semmi értelmes nem került a kezébe. Hm… Még egy Mystical Sheep."  
-Előhívom a Mystical Sheep-et, 1150-es támadóponttal! King of Yaminaki, támadt a lefordított lapot! Mystical Sheep, egyenesen az életpontjait!

„Nocsak, nocsak… Sandra Flayer 7500, Seto Kaiba 6850… Érdekes felállás. Mi ez a lehajtott fej, csak nem fog sírni?"

-Seto, jól vagy?

-Persze hogy jól vagyok!

„Ideges már, nagyon ideges! Ajjaj, most kárörvendőbben mosolyog, mint eddig bármikor. Vajon milyen lapot húzott?"

-Végre, valami használható. La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the lamp! Támadd Mystical Sheep-et!

„A francba, a francba, a francba! 650 mínusz, jól van, ez még nem a világ vége… Lássuk, mit húztam. Share of Pain, ezzel most sokra nem megyek! Nem baj, még talán lesz valami haszna."  
-Lefordítok egy varázslapot, és előhívok egy másik Mystical Sheep-et! King of Yaminaki, támadd a dzsinnt, Mystical Sheep, ne kíméld az életpontokat!

„Jaj szegény, össze ne törjön itt nekem… A végén még kiborul."

-Lefordítok egy lapot.

-Ennyi?

-Igen, ennyi, miért, csodát vársz?!

„Mát tényleg ki vannak az idegei… De tépázzuk még meg egy kicsit, ismét jó lap került a kezembe!"

-Aktiválok egy varázslapot: Tribute to the Doomed! Egy lapot a kezemből a sírkertbe küldök, de egyúttal a te lefordított lapodat is a temetőbe küldöm! Emellett támadlak King of Yaminaki-val, és Mystical Sheep-el! Akkor az annyi, mint… 6850 nekem, 2350 neked.

-Én is meg tanultam számolni, köszönöm szépen!

„Nem bírja a vereséget."

-Passzolok…

-Hogy mi csinálsz?

-Mondom, passzolok. Nem tudok mit rakni.

-Ne csináld ezt velem, hogy 6 kör alatt elintézlek… Hosszabbra számítottam, sokkal hosszabbra, ezért is javasoltam a 8000-es életpontot. Muszáj tenned valamit!

-De nem tudok!

„Jobb lesz, ha nem erőltetem, tényleg nagyon ki van borulva. Baby Dragon… Ez csak akkor ér valamit, ha ott a Time Wizard."

-Hát rendben… King of Yaminaki, Mystical Sheep: Leszívni az életpontokat!

---Képzeletbeli vonal---

-Touché. – mondta Seto, egyhangúan. – Itt a kártyád.  
-Yado Kara?

-Nem éppen egy magas támadópontú lény, de az 1700-as védekező pontjával nagyon jól jön vészhelyzetekre.

-Köszi. Ugye, azért nincs harag?

-Dehogy van… Sajnos veszíteni is meg kell tanulni.

-Ahogy mondod.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Sandra Flayer pontosan ma egy hónapja költözött Domino Citybe. Az első napja az iskolában nagyon jól telt, 4 barátra tett szert, valamint megismert egy olyan fiút is, akit inkább nevez lelki társának, mint barátjának.

Árva, akárcsak ő, és sokat szenvedett, akárcsak jómaga. Ha arra a fiúra rá néz, saját magát látja, csak hímnemű kiadásban.

Ez a fiú Seto Kaiba. Ha a többi fiút kérdezzük, akkor arrogáns köcsögnek neveznék. Ha a lányokat, akkor eszméletlen szívtiprónak. De a valódi jellemzése mindezek keveréke, plusz egy kicsit, amit Sandra tesz mindig hozzá, mikor a véleményét kérdezik Setoról:

„Ha az őszinte véleményemet akarjátok hallani, akkor csak ennyit mondok: Igaz és hű barát. És emellett a tulajdonsága mellet eltörpül az arrogancia és a cinizmus. Ha valaki megismeri Setot ilyen szempontból, már nem fogja érdekelni, hogy milyen jóképű, és hogy mennyire szívdöglesztő a megjelenése. Ha valaki be tud látni a fagyos tekintet mögé, érző, és egyben fájó szívet fog találni. Ez a fájdalom olyan, melyet csak enyhíteni lehet, eltüntetni nem. Ha valaki, hát én értem meg őt a legjobban."

Seto is olyan társat lelt Sandrában, amilyen még nem volt soha. Talán még az öccsében sem bízott meg annyira, mint ebben a lányban, pedig csak egy hónapja ismeri.

Ma van Sandra névnapja. Gondolkozott, adjon-e neki ajándékot, de aztán azt gondolta, hogy minek, hiszem bármennyire is bízik benne, és kedveli, egy hónap ismeretség még nem elég ahhoz hogy ajándékokat osztogasson.

A sebtapaszt már levette a szája mellől, de a seb után maradt egy pici heg. Alig volt látható, csak úgy lehetett észrevenni, ha 10 centinél közelebb vagy hozzá, de a Kaiba-fan lányok egyből kiszúrták. Vérbosszút esküdtek Joey ellen, és a „Nyírjuk ki Joey Wheeler-t!" nevű klub a Kaiba-fan klub al-ágazata lett.

Seto előbb ért be a suliba, mint Sandra, megint. Az utóbbi egy hétben a lány feltűnően sokszor késett az óráiról, és sötét karikák jelentek meg a szeme alatt, mint aki már napok óta nem aludt. Eddig nem vonta kérdőre, mert arra gondolt: Az ő dolga, de kezdett aggódni a lányért. Majd ma rákérdezek, döntötte el magában, de Sandra aznap nem jelent meg az iskolában.

A Yugi brancs még csak nem is érdeklődött Sandra után, szép kis barátok, gondolta Seto. Amint kicsengettek az utolsó óráról, Seto elindult Sandra háza felé, hogy megnézze, mi van vele. Éppen félúton járt, mikor összefutott a lánnyal.

-Seto! – kiáltott Sandra, majd elkezdett integetni Kaibanak.

-Hát te meg hol voltál?

-Mindjárt rájössz, gyere velem! – nem kellett a fiúnak kétszer mondani, annyira fúrta a kíváncsiság, hogy még a kútba is beugrott volna Sandra után. Sandra a régi siklórepülő hangárhoz vezette barátját.

-Mit keresünk itt?

-Belehalnál, ha csak egy pillanatra is be kéne fognod a szádat? – mondta szemrehányóan Sandra, majd elővett egy kulcsot, és a hangár kapuját zárva tartó rozsdás lakatba helyezte. Nem kellett sokat vesződnie, és a lakat kinyílt.

-Remélem, tetszeni fog. – mosolygott a lány, majd meglökte a hatalmas vaskaput, ami meglepően könnyen, és nyikorgásmentesen nyílt ki ahhoz képest, hogy már lassan 20 éve zárva tartotta kapuit. Seto nem hitt a szemének. A hangár belülről teljesen fel volt újítva, a bennmaradt siklórepülők tökéletes állapotban voltak, a falon, pedig egy tulajdonlevél lógott, bekereteztetve.

-Ezt… nem hiszem el. – mondta elhűlve Seto.

-Múlt héten volt a szülinapod, és… Már régóta mondtad, hogy fel szeretnéd újítani ezt a helyet, csak nem engedik neked, hogy megvedd… Hát, úgy döntöttem, hogy én magam veszem meg és újítom fel neked, születésnapod alkalmából. Én vettem meg, de a tulajdonlevélen a te neved áll, tehát a tied. – Seto teljesen meg volt hatva. Ez a vékony, törékeny lány a lelkét is kitette, hogy újjá varázsolja a hangárt, a gépeket, csak miatta, ő pedig még egy csokit sem vett neki a névnapjára.

-Honnan tudtad, hogy a múlt héten volt a születésnapom? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés – Én nem mondtam neked.

-A Kaiba-fan klub pompon lányainak trécseléséből hallottam meg egy mondatfoszlányt…

-Én… - kezdte Seto, de nem tudta befejezni. Annyira meg volt hatva, annyira boldog volt, hasonló kedvességben még soha nem volt része. Ez a lány tényleg a barátja, tényleg kedveli és szereti, érdekli, hogy mi van vele, és boldoggá, gondtalanná akarja tenni. Meg akarta köszönni neki, át akarta ölelni, és soha el nem engedni, de annyira elérzékenyült, hogy mozdulni sem tudott. Egyszer csak legurult egy könnycsepp az arcán, majd térdre hullott.

-Seto, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Sandra, majd letérdelt mellé.

-Soha jobban. – felelt Seto sírástól remegő hangon, de boldogan. – Ez annyira… gyönyörű. – Sandra csak mosolygott. Setonak nem kellet megköszönnie, nem kellett hálálkodnia, nem kellet kimondania hogy: Ez a legjobb ajándék, amit életemben kaptam. Nem kellett mondania semmi egyebet, mert Sandra tudta, hogy mire gondol, és hogy mennyire hálás neki. Csak átölelte barátját, és együtt nézték a soknapos kemény munka eredményét. 3 percig voltak így, csendben, mikor Seto elkezdett kuncogni.

-Mi olyan vicces?

-Tudod… Kevés dolog tudott eddig megríkatni. És ugyan ez a helyzet a nevetéssel is. De te most ezzel mind kettőt elérted: Sírtam, mert hihetetlen amit tettél, és gyönyörű ez az ajándék. – megint kuncogott. – És most nevetek, mert olyan hülye ez az egész helyzet… Délután 3, az iskola után, és ujjonganom kéne örömömben, mégsem teszem.

-Nem kell ujjonganod. Számomra az előző reakciód többet mondott minden szónál.

-És én még csak annyit sem mondtam neked, hogy boldog névnapot.

-Öh…

-Mi az?

-Izé… - Sandra zavartnak tűnt, el is pirult. – Ma van a névnapom?

Seto dob egy hátast

-ÉN ITT EMÉSZTEM MAGAM, TE PEDIG MÉG CSAK AZT SEM TUDOD, MIKOR VAN A NÉVNAPOD?!

-Ano… Igazából az ilyesmi nem szokott megmaradni a fejembe, mások névnapját sem tudom megjegyezni soha.

-Bakarajo! Itt helyben megfojtanálak, ha nem lennél lány!

-Mi ez a szexista hozzáállás?!

-Mi az, hogy szexista?! Hiszen… ! Hagyjuk. Engem mindettől függetlenül furdal a lelkiismeret. Mit szólnál, ha ma este elvinnélek vacsorázni?

-Jól hangzik! Hova és hánykor?

-6-ra érted megyek, ha az úgy jó. És legyél csinos, tudod, ez egy előkelő hely.

-Előkelő? De arra azért számíts, hogy én minden étkezés után nagyokat büfögök, nem fogom vissza magamat csak azért, mert előkelő a hely. – mosolygott a lány, mire Seto lenyomott neki egy barackot.

-Csak vicceltem, te idióta! – mondta mérgesen a lány, de persze aztán ez a méreg hamar elszállt. Bezárták a hangárt, majd mindketten elindultak haza.

Fél 6, lassan el kéne indulni Sandráért – gondolta Seto. A limuzinnal ment érte. (nem ő vezetett, hanem az egyik sofőrje.) Útközben gondolkozott: Tud Sandra egyáltalán csinos lenni? Nem minta alapjáraton véve nem lenne csinos, de hát annyira… nőietlen. Folyton hosszú farmernadrág, sportcipő, bő póló. Kicsit olyan az öltözködése, mint Joey Wheelernek. Mi van, ha nincs is olyan ruhája, amit felvehet egy ilyen alkalomra? Lehet, hogy nadrág kosztümöt vesz fel. Azt valahogy könnyebb lenne elképzelni rajta, mint egy ruhát. Na és a magas sarkú cipő? Biztos, hogy nem olyat fog felvenni, az már nagyon nem ő lenne. Végül aztán megérkezett Sandra háza elé. Kiszállt a kocsiból, majd becsöngetett. Sandra nagymamája nyitott ajtót. Seto egyszer már találkozott a hölggyel, mikor Sandra megkérte Setot jöjjön át, és segítsen neki formattálni a gépét. Alacsony, ősz hajú, kövérkés asszony volt, aki folyton mosolygott. Bevezette Setot a nappaliba, és mondta neki, hogy Sandra hamarosan lejön. Alig kellett várnia 3 percet, már hallotta, hogy valaki jön le a lépcsőn. Oda ment, hogy lássa, hogy néz ki. Teljesen elképedt, ez volt az utolsó dolog, amire számított: Sandra egy hosszú, csillogó estélyit viselt, hozzáillő (magas sarkú!) szandállal. Haja kontyba volt fogva, és néhány göndör tincs hanyag eleganciával hullott az arca elé. Kövekkel díszített nyaklánc, fülbevaló, és karkötő volt rajta, melyek megcsillantak a benti lámpák fényénél. Egyszerűen lélegzetelállító volt. Setonak tátva maradt a szája. Mikor Sandra eléje ért, mutató ujjával megbökte Seto állát, hogy csukja be a száját.

-Mehetünk? – kérdezte.

-P-persze… - hebegte Seto, majd Sandrát előre engedve kilépett a házból. Beszálltak a kocsiba, ahol szinte egész úton csendben voltak. Az út vége felé, Sandra törte meg a csendet:

-Elég csinos vagyok? – kérdezte szenvtelenül.

-Viccelsz? Nagyon jól nézel ki! Soha nem gondoltam volna hogy…

-Hogy így is ki tudok nézni? Igen, ezzel én is így voltam… Ma délutánig, amíg fel nem vettem ezt a ruhát. De ez a magas sarkú egyszerűen megőrjít! – mindketten felnevettek, majd érezték, ahogy megáll az autó. A sofőr kiszállt, és ajtót nyitott:

-Uram, kisasszony, megérkeztünk. – mondta kimérten, majd Sandra és Seto kiszálltak a kocsiból. Sandra még sosem járt hasonló helyen, az étterem, ahová Seto vitte, egyszerűen elképesztő volt.

-Tetszik? – kérdezte Seto hirtelen, Sandra meg is ijedt egy kicsit.

-A frászt hozod rám! De, hogy a kérdésedre feleljek, nagyon is tetszik.

-Bemegyünk?

-Csak utánad… - Seto oda ment a főpincérhez, aki a helyükre vezette őket. Leültek, mindketten rendeltek egy italt, majd átfutották az étlapot. Sandra furcsa arcot vágott.

-Nincs semmi kedvedre való? – kérdezte Seto.

-Nem erről van szó, csak… Tudod én… Hagyjuk. – Seto sóhajtott. (egy jó mélyet, fájdalmasat XD)

-Ne az árakat nézd, csak rendelj, amit akarsz. Tudod jól, hogy megengedhetem magamnak.

-Tudom, de annyira kellemetlenül érzem magam.

-Te? Kellemetlenül? Eddig úgy tudtam, hogy a te reszortod MÁSOKAT kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, most átestél a ló túloldalára?

-Úgy tűnik.

-Sikerült választani? – kérdezte a hirtelen megjelent pincér.

-Nekem még nem. – pironkodott Sandra.

-Én a szokásosat kérném.

-Értettem uram. Hamarosan visszajövök, hogy felvegyem a hölgy rendelését is. – ekkor a pincér elment. Seto Sandrára nézett, aki furcsa arcot vágott. Fintorgott.

-Mi az?

-A szokásosat? Ezek szerint már sokszor jártál itt.

-Elég sokszor.

-Többször, mint ahány randid volt, vagy pont annyiszor? – Seto majdnem megfulladt, ugyanis éppen ivott mikor Sandra felette ezt a kérdést, és félre nyelte az italt. Köhögött egy kicsit, majd köhögéstől könnyes szemmel megkérdezte:

-Mégis mire célzol ezzel?

-Én? Semmire. Legalábbis semmi olyanra, amire te nem jönnél rá.

-Azt akarod mondani, hogy…

-Annyira örültem, hogy elviszel vacsorázni! Csak úgy, szeretetből, mert a barátod vagyok! – Sandra kicsit felemelte a hangját. – Erre te elhozol ide, ahová a kis hülye… cafkáidat is hozod, hogy elszédítsd őket egy éjszakára!

-Kérlek, halkabban…

-Nem fogok halkabban beszélni! – pattant fel Sandra a helyéről, majd az asztalra csapott.

-Felvehetem a rendelést? – kérdezte az ismét hirtelen megjelent pincér. Sandra ránézett, végig mérte, majd így szólt:

-Igen, tűnjön el!

-Értettem…

-Kérlek, ülj le, semmi szükség rá hogy jelenetet rendezz itt nekem. – szólalt meg Seto - Szépen megesszük a vacsoránkat és…

-Megesszük?! Te megeszed, én haza megyek! Itadakimasu! - azzal Sandra kiviharzott az étteremből. Seto adott a pincérnek egy 10-est, fizetségként, majd Sandra után ment.

-Sandy, várj!

-A nevem Sandra, én nem várok! – ekkor Seto Sandra mellé ért.

-Hallgass már meg!

-Nem vagyok kíváncsi a magyarázkodásodra, halálra leszarom! – ekkor Sandra egyik bokája kibicsaklott - Aj, ez az idióta szandál…! – mérgelődött, majd levette a cipőt, és mezítláb ment tovább.

-Legalább azt engedd meg, hogy haza vigyelek!

-Nincs rá szükségem, köszönöm, egyedül is haza találok!

-Alig élsz itt egy hónapja, nem ismered az utcákat!

-Nem olyan nagy ez a város! – ekkor Sandra neki ment valakinek. Joey Wheeler volt az, éppen Yugival sétálgatott. – Látod, tényleg nem nagy! Errefelé minden sarkon marhába botlasz! – mondta idegesen a lány, majd tovább viharzott. Seto megdermedve állt ott, Joey pedig dühöngött.

-Mi az, hogy marha?! – Yugi kuncogott.

-Ne vedd a szívedre, Joey. Csak feldúlt, ennyi az egész. Nem gondolta komolyan.

-Igen, és itt láthatjuk a feldúltsága okát is. Seto „Spuri" Kaiba. Mit csináltál vele, te idióta?

-Mintha bármi közöd lenne hozzá. – felelte keserűen Seto, majd sarkon fordult, és már indult is volna vissza a kocsijához, mikor Joey eleresztett még egy utolsó mondatot:

-Igaz is, ne feszegessük a nő ügyeit. – Setoban teljesen fel ment a pumpa.

Mi az, hogy nő ügyek?! – gondolta Seto - Sandrának ahhoz semmi köze, őt nem akartam lefektetni, csak barátok vagyunk, hogy merészel ez a hülye pincsi ilyesmit még csak gondolni is?!

Ekkor Seto ráugrott Joeyra, és ütötte, ahol csak érte. Bár nem volt könnyű dolga, ugyanis az utcai verekedésekben Joey sokkal tapasztaltabb volt, és jobb erőben is volt, mint Seto.

-Hagyjátok abba! – próbálta leállítani őket Yugi, de nem mert közéjük állni, hiszen ő sokkal kisebb és gyengébb volt a 2 fiúnál. Több ember is megállt, hogy leállítsa őket, de nekik is alig sikerült.

-Mi bajod van, te elmebeteg?! – kérdezte vérző szájjal Joey.

-Ne merészeld Sandrát egy napon említeni azokkal a kis hülye lányokkal! – mondta idegesen Seto, egy monoklival a jobb szeme alatt.

-Miért ne? Hiszen ő sem lesz más, mint egy strigula a noteszedben!

-Most ölted meg magad, öcsi! – kiáltotta fejvesztve Seto, majd kirántotta magát annak a férfinak a szorításából, aki eddig vissza tudta tartani. Ismét neki esett Joeynak, aki a meglepetéstől nem tudott védekezni. Seto maga alá szorította Joeyt, majd elkezdte ütni az arcát. Már vagy negyedszerre ütötte volna meg, mikor 2 ember hátulról lefogta, és lehámozták Joeyról.

A szőke fiú arca tele volt piros foltokkal, a szemöldöke felrepedt, és az egyik fogát is kiköpte.

-Hogy az a jó kurva… - mondta, csak úgy magának, mikor meglátta hogy nem csak a vért, hanem a fogát is az aszfaltra köpte. Ekkor megjelent Seto sofőrje is:

-Kérem, uram, szálljon be a kocsiba! – Seto egy ideig még dühösen nézte Joeyt, majd kirántotta magát a 2 ember szorításából, és beszállt az autóba. Még nem csukta be az ajtót, mikor Joey utána szólt:

-Remélem tudod, hogy Sandra sosem fog neked megbocsátani! – Seto vett egy mély levegőt, majd így szólt:

-Tudom a kenyerem melyik oldala vajas, Wheeler, nem úgy, mint te.

Azzal becsukta az ajtót, és elindult visszafelé.

Ez volt aztán az eseménydús este.

Ano…: Nos…  
Bakarajo: Az egyik legdurvább japán káromkodás, „kurva anyád"-nak szokták fordítani.  
Itadakimasu: Jó étvágyat.  
Tudom a kenyerem melyik oldala vajas: Ez a közmondás azt jelenti, hogy sosem esik pofára.


	3. Chapter 3

3 hónap hosszú idő, sok minden tud történni ez idő alatt. Új kapcsolatok születek, és régiek bomlanak fel, gyerekek születnek és idősek halnak meg, árvákat adnak és fogadnak örökbe…

De ez kit érdekel, nem igaz? Semmi köze a történethez. De annyi szent igaz a történet szempontjából is, hogy 3 hónap hosszú idő.

3 hónapja történt az a bizonyos ominózus eset, mikor Sandra Flayer és Seto Kaiba KISSÉ összevesztek, kenyeret törtek, nevezzük, ahogy akarjuk. Azóta persze már meg lett beszélve egy s más, elsimultak a dolgok, és minden visszakerült volna a régi kerékvágásba… Igen, gondolom feltűnt, hogy feltételes módban beszélek. Visszakerült VOLNA.

Seto Kaiba mostanában nem sok időt tölt el Sandra társaságában, mivel a lánynak úgy tűnik valaki más sokkal fontosabbá vált, mint ő. Ez az ember Joey Wheeler volt. Seto számára mai napig felfoghatatlan, mégis hogyan gabalyodott egymásba az a kettő.

Egyik hétköznap, iskolából kijőve Seto a Yugi brancsot és Sandrát az iskola előtti játszótér egyik padjánál találta. Téa és Joey (ölében Sandrával) a padon ültek. Tristan egész érdekesen foglalt helyet az ülő alkalmatosságon, lábát az ülőrészre tette, fenekét pedig a támla tetejére… egyszóval, nem rendeltetésszerűen használta. Yugi előttük állt – illetve, készült megfulladni a nevetéstől. Seto megindult feléjük:

-És akkor… és akkor… - próbálta folytatni elkezdett történetét Yugi, de annyira nevetett, hogy egy felismerhető mondatfoszlány sem hagyta el a torkát.

- Röhögd már ki magad öregem, nem értünk egy mukkot sem! – mondta, szintén nevetve Tristan.

- Várjál, nem megy… nem bírom végig… mondani… - Yugi már zihált.

-Hát ez kész! – nevetett Sandra is. – Téa, a szerelmi érdeklődési köröd éppen készül megfulladni. – ekkor Téa és Yugi bíborvörös lett, Sandra és a két fiú viszont majdnem leestek a padról, annyira nevettek.

- De gonosz vagy! – mondta Joey.

- Köszi a bókot. – felelt a lány, majd egy puszit nyomott párja szájára. Setot elfogta a hányinger.

- Sandra. – szólalt meg Seto, mikor a társasághoz ért.

- Szia Seto!

- Beszélhetnék veled egy percre?

- Öhm… persze. – Sandra felállt, majd elindult Seto-val a padtól kb. 20m-re lévő mászóka felé. Sandra felült a mászóka 5. fokára, Seto pedig megállt előtte.

- Mi fáj?

- Mostanában sok minden. – Sandra most már komolyan kezdett beszélni.

- Mi a baj? Mi történt?



- Tudod… Most önzőnek fogsz tartani, de engem zavar ez az egész.

- Ez az egész… ? Nem értem, mire gondolsz.

- Ez az egész dolog… Wheeler-el. Én próbáltam… TÉNYLEG próbáltam elfogadni, és megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy ti ketten… De nem megy, hihetetlenül zavar.

- Ácsi, ácsi… Azt akarod mondani… - kezdte Sandra gyanakvóan. - …hogy legszívesebben azt látnád, ahogy szájba vágom Joey-t, és azt mondom neki, ennyi volt? – Seto ezen elgondolkozott. Ezt akarta, valóban ezt, sőt, ha kellene, ő maga vágná szájba Joey-t, de ezt mégsem mondhatta meg a lánynak.

-Nem, dehogy… Én csak… Nem tudom megfogalmazni. Nem is tudom, miért tettem szóvá ezt az egészet.

- Valami oka csak volt. – Seto hallgatott. Sandra felsóhajtott, majd így szólt:

- Ha zavar téged, hogy együtt járok Joey-val… - _Csak nem? Ez lenne az? Azt mondja, szakít vele? Miattam? Mert engem zavar? _- …akkor sajnos azt kell mondanom, fáj, hogy nem örülsz a boldogságomnak. –_A büdös életbe, sejthettem volna! _

- Ilyesmiről szó sincs…

- De igen. Figyelj, Seto, ismerlek. Jobban, mint bárki más, tudom, mikor mit gondolsz, mit teszel következőleg, sőt, a nézésedből még azt is megmondom, hogy tegnap mit vacsoráztál. Jó, zavar, persze, érthető… Joey-val nem vagytok puszi-pajtások, aláírom. De ha szeretsz engem, ha igazán a barátom vagy, akkor képes vagy ignorálni a szituációt. Illetve, azt hittem, hogy képes vagy rá… Máshogy történt.

- Persze, ignorálom… - Seto kissé felkapta a vizet. – És ilyenkor engem ki kérdez? Ki kíváncsi a véleményemre? Beszélsz itt barátságról, szeretetről, meg megértésről… De itt persze te vagy az egyetlen, akit meg kell érteni, he? Azt mondtad, ha szeretlek, akkor képes vagyok ignorálni a szituációt. Én erre azt mondom, ha te szeretsz engem, akkor soha nem adod arra a fejed, hogy összejöjj ezzel a… hülye kuvasszal.

- Seto, ez más! Egymásba szerettünk, előfordul az ilyen! Nem is értem, miért próbálom neked ezt elmagyarázni, PONT neked! – Seto egyből értette, hogy Sandra mire céloz… Az egyéjszakás kis kalandokra, hogy soha nem volt egy normális kapcsolata, hogy ő talán meg sem fogja tapasztalni azt, amit az a kettő érez egymás iránt. Tudta, Sandrának igaza van, mégis mardosta a méreg, mégis kínozta a féltékenység, mégis legszívesebben megfojtotta volna a kis szőke ficsúrt.

- PONT nekem… - visszhangozta Seto, keserűen. Szinte csak oda köpte.

- Ne haragudj… - mondta őszintén Sandra.

- Mindegy. Éljetek boldogul. Érdekel is engem…

- Érdekelhetne.

- Hogyne. – azzal Seto sarkon fordult, és otthagyta Sandrát a mászókán.



Este fél nyolckor Seto a gépe előtt foglalatoskodott, mikor megszólalt a telefonja. A kijelző Sandra nevét írta ki.

- Igen? – vette fel a kagylót.

- Szia Seto! Öhm… Itt Sandra. Lenne kedved Vidámparkozni?

- Kivel? – kérdezte gyanakodva Seto. Ha _Wheeler-éket is hozni akarja…_

- Velem.

- Mikor?

- Hát olyan… éjfél körül? – Seto hirtelen azt hitte, rossz a vonal, azért értett éjfélt.

- Bocsánat, kiváló a felfogó képességem, de ezt vegyük újra… Te ma éjfélkor akarsz vidámparkba menni?

- Alap.

- Na, jó, mit ittál?

- Semmit!

- Akkor szívtál.

- Ne legyél fasz, most jössz vagy nem?

- Nem tudom, hogyan akarod ezt megoldani, de kíváncsivá tettél. Megyek.

- Akkor a vidámpark előtt. Éjfélkor.

- Megbeszéltük.

Seto ott volt. Időben. Kereste Sandrát, de nem találta- Már éppen indult volna visszafelé, mikor valaki hátulról elkapta, és eltakarta a szemét.

- Sandra…?

- Szia Seto. – köszöntötte a lány, majd elengedte.

- Hogyan akarsz bejutni?

- Akarunk, ugyanis te is bejutsz, velem együtt. Természetesen átmászunk.



- Átmászunk.

- Pontosan.

- Mi ketten.

- Ahogy mondod.

- Értem… szóval átmászunk.

- Nem olyan jó ám a felfogó képességed, mint amilyennek hiszed!

- Kezdek én is efelé hajlani, ugyanis még mindig nem értem, hogy akarod ezt kivitelezni. Ez egy kb. 2 és fél méteres téglafal. Ha átmászol, esküszöm itt helyben fejre állok…

- Kezdheted is. – mondta Sandra, már a fal tetején.

--TBC--


End file.
